


Starboy

by IntrovertedHappiness



Series: Starboy [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, This was for a request on tumblr but here u go i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Virgil and Logan meet under the stars.





	Starboy

Logan loved the stars. This wasn’t a secret to anyone. He loved the constellations and the stories behind them. He loved the way they shimmered and glimmered in the darkest of nights. He loved everything about them, and would do anything to see them. Unfortunately, in the city, the stars weren’t very clear. Too much light, too much smog, to much  _ human _ prevented them from shining in all their glory. Which is why Logan was simply overjoyed when his father, Roman, said they were moving to the countryside. Of course, Logan knew why they made the move. His father wanted to be closer to his longtime best friend, Patton. He knew that Patton had a son of his own, around his own age, but couldn’t bother to think about that as they hoped into in the moving van. Tonight, he would see the stars.

It was almost sundown when they arrived. His father, tuckered from the long day, told him that moving the boxes could wait until tomorrow. Logan agreed, wishing his father a good night sleep before shuffling over to the window. The sun was setting. If he was going to get a good spot to see the stars, he better start heading out now. With a blanket, a fully charged phone, and a determination that could move mountains, he left the house.

Logan didn’t know how long he had been walking until he found his spot. His feet were sore, and he was out of breath, but he had made it. He had found a rather tall hill, with a tree on the top, that would work perfectly. Settling himself near the tree, Logan sat on his blanket and looked up. He couldn’t help but gasp at what he saw.

Thousands, and thousands of stars. Gleaming in the darkness, a whole new world for him to look up at. Quickly, Logan’s mind found some constellations. Things he had only seen in books right before his eyes! Big and bright and-

“I don’t usually see other people this late at night.”

Logan jumped, looking towards the source of the voice. It came from…. The tree? He looked up, only to find a teenage boy sitting up above him, wrapped up in his own blanket. His hair was purple, though it was hard to tell in this light, and he had dark eyeshadow smeared under his eyes. He wore a tattered, but intriguing black jacket, and Logan felt his face flush up. He hadn’t know anyone else was here. Especially not someone some…. Physically appealing.

“Who are you, anyway?” The boy asked.

“L-Logan,” he said, stampering a bit. 

“My name’s Virgil,” the boy said. They stared at each other in silence for a few moments, before Virgil broke eye contact. “So, what are you doing up so late, Starboy?”

“I uh-” Logan flushed more, looking down. “I wanted to look at the stars.”

“No shame in that,” Virgil commented. “They are beautiful aren’t they?”

The night grew long with their conversation, and when Virgil eventually got off his perch, they cuddled together for warmth. Logan found himself easing up, relaxing more, as the night went on. They found themselves into the early morning, where the stars started to disappear and the sun started to rise. Logan would be lying if he said he wanted to go back home right now. Virgil’s body was so warm against his, and his eyelids were so heavy. Before the inevitable capture of slumber, Logan murmured to Virgil.

“Can we do this again tonight?”

“Whatever you want, Starboy…”

\--

“Yes, yes, he’s right here, sir… No, of course I’m not lying! Do you want to speak to him? Okay, I’ll wake him up…”

There was a prod at Logan’s side. His peaked an eye open. Sunlight flooded his vision making him wince. Virgil was leaning over him, looking slightly annoyed.

“Wake up, Logan. Your dad wants to speak with you.”

Groggily, Logan took the phone.

“Hello?”

“ _ Ohmygoshpeak- Logan you’re okay! _ I was so, so worried. Why didn’t you tell me where you were going? Where exactly are you? Are you okay? Hurt?”

“Not hurt dad,” Logan groaned, now understanding Virgil’s annoyed expression. “Just tired.” He went on to explain what had happened, quickly speaking before his father could interrupt him with worries. How he had wanted to see the stars, how he had met Virgil, fallen asleep atop the hill with him. At the end of his speech, his father let out a squeal.

“So you and Virgil get along? You’re friends right? Do you like him? Do you like him like him because from the way you described-”

Logan promptly hung up, handing Virgil back his phone. They smiled at each other, and decided it was time to head back home. Virgil hesitantly reached out and grabbed Logan’s hand, explaining with a blush that it was so they stayed together on their travel back home. Logan blushed too, but didn’t complain. He had finally found something which he loved as much as the stars.


End file.
